The Result of Revenge,Memoirs of an Uzumaki
by AshlyKagome15
Summary: Slighly AU Hello... My name is Naruto Uzumaki... And I'm Dead... This is my story... Revenge... hints of Yaoi,Yuri,Death,Swearing,Sucide,S,R,Cross-dressing,Guradian of Time,Ashly Ketchum etc... Couples inside...
1. Prelude or Prolouge

**Author note: here my third Naruto fanfiction and this one has Sakura Haruno has the main character and a little AU**.

**Hints of couple: SaiSaku(one-sided),SasuSaku(one-sided),NaruSaku,NaruHina(one-sided),SaiIno(one-sided),more couples laters. **

**one of my OC is in here. She is Ashly Ketchum and Sakura Haruno's cousin. She the same age as Sakura but a couple months younger. Sakura's birthday is March 28th and Ashly's is July 31th.**

**READ MY ACCOUNT IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MY OC ASHLY KETCHUM.....**

_**

* * *

**_

The Result of Revenge,Memoirs of an Uzumaki......

**_Hello..._**

_**My name is Naruto Uzumaki....**_

_**And I'm dead.....**_

_**This my story......**_

_**Revenge.......**_

**_Prelude/Prolouge....._**

**

* * *

**

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the Leaf Village for Sakura Haruno. She didn't know that her world was about to be turn upside down. Someone was going to die and someone was going to return home after three years when they betrayal the village. Sakura felt like the day was perfect and nothing could go wrong. The boy she love was back and they were going to get Sasuke Uchiha back and tracked down her cousin Ashly Ketchum. Naruto was on a stupid mission with Kakashi Hakate & Hinata Hyuga to get something from the Rain Village. Sakura was fucking mad that the Hyuga girl got to go on a mission with Naruto and not her. It also didn't help that her new teammate Sai was flirting with all the girls and her friend/rival Ino wanted to date him. If Ashly was here they wouldn't need a new teammate. If Sai even tried to flirt with Sakura, she would kill him. She even bet that Ashly would try to murder Sai when she met him. Sakura couldn't wait to see Ashly again. Even if took her three more years to track down her.

"So Ugly.... How are you?"Sai called out to Sakura.

"I am fine, bitch"Sakura said though closed teeth

"Want to go on a date?"He asked then.

"Why?"She asked him.

"Because I love you, not the other girls"Sai says with a smile.

"I hate you"Sakura says before running away.

"Sakura-chan wait"Sai calls out as she runs away.

_"Stupid Sai. I so wish that Naruto was here to protect me from him. God. I really hate Sai"_Sakura thought to herself.

"Art is everlasting, is it not?" A voice called out then.

"I guess so"Sakura says quietly.

"You are Sakura Haruno, yes?"the voice asked her.

"Yep"Sakura said then.

"I have a message for you"the voice said.

"What is it?"Sakura asked.

"Beware the Akatsuki"The voice said.

"Who are you?"Sakura asked the voice.

"You can call me Red"The voice said before fading away.

_"That was very weird. BEWARE THE AKATSUKI. Please. They are not that tough."_Sakura thought to herself before someone hit her on the head.

"Hey, Forehead girl, what are you thinking about?"Ino asked her friend.

"None of your business."Sakura said to her friend.

"Have you seen Sai?"Ino asked then to bug Sakura.

"Yea. He by the Ramen shop"Sakura said point to a random house.

"Thanks"Ino said before disappearing.

"What an Idiot"Sakura said before shaking her head.

"Who's an Idiot?"A voice asked her then.

"Ino"Sakura said turning face-to-face with a young Uchiha.

"Hello Sakura"the boy said to her.

"Sasuke-kun"Sakura said before fainting....

* * *

"Tch. She also did that."a voice said.

"Why did you have to bring her,Sasuke-kun?"a whiny voice asked him.

"Shut up Karin"another voice says.

"Be kind Suigetsu Hozuki"a third voice said.

"Shut up all of you. Juggo get Karin & Suigetsu out of here"Sasuke said in a whisper.

"She awake now Sasuke"Juggo said before leaving.

"Sakura"Sasuke said then.

"What the hell do you want?"Sakura hiss at him.

"I want you to marry me?"Sasuke says to her.

"Nani?"Sakura said to him.

"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"Sasuke asked her.

"No way in Hell. I don't love you"Sakura said scream at him.

"I thought you love me?"Sasuke says to her.

"Your wrong. I never love you. Good-bye"Sakura says before leaving him.

"Curse you Naruto Uzumaki!"Sasuke Uchiha says shouting at the top of his lungs....

* * *

"What an Idiot. He still thought I love him"Sakura said out loud to herself.

"Sakura-chan"a voice called out weakly.

"Hinata"Sakura said turning around and seeing her friend bleeding.

"What happen to you?"Sakura asked her then.

"We were attack.... By the Akatsuki..... In the Rain Village.... Naruto was caught..... It was a trap..... Kakashi-sensei was hurt badly....."Hinata said before fainting.

"Naruto-kun was caught"Sakura said before running to the village.

"Lady Tusnade"Sakura screams as she ran into the Hokage office.

"What is it?"Tsunade asked her.

"Hinata Hyuga been hurt, Naruto Uzumaki kidnap and Kakashi Hakate missing"said a female voice behind Tsunade.

"Who are you?"Sakura asked then.

"A messager"the woman replied.

"What for?"Sakura asked the woman.

"Your friend, Naruto Uzumaki is dead."the blue-haired woman said.

With those words, Sakura Haruno world was turn upside down, She didn't know the the worse has yet to come.....

* * *

**Hope you like the story.....**

**I wanted to make it a cliffhanger.**

**bye.....**


	2. Time & Love

**Author note: here chapter one.**

**Told through Sakura Haruno eyes.**

**Hints of couples in this chapter: SasuIno,GaaHina,LeeSai,KakaSaku,SasuHina,LeeIno,NaruSaku,SaiSakuSasu(he he)****....**

* * *

**_Chapter one: Time & Love _**

* * *

~Sakura Haruno POV~

_It been a few months seen I found out that Naruto was dead and that Sasuke, shivers, wanted to marry me. I really don't know where Ashly is. She never came back to the village and now it too late to bring her back for Naruto. I always believe that Naruto would always return to me and make ever thing alright. That woman who had told me a few months ago that Naruto was dead still could be found. It was like she disappear. Ino is very worry now about how Gaara and Sasuke are taking the news. The KazeKage hasn't been to the Leaf Village in a few month, so Gaara doesn't know that Naruto is dead. One thing I want to know is how he die. I bet Ashly would know what had happen to Naruto if I could track her down. The last I knew of where she had been was in the Cloud Village heading for the Rain Village. If I could say one thing to Naruto now,it would be that I really cared for him and would make sure his dream did come true with my own two hands through my will and love for the village. If not another bad thing was that Sasuke was put back on Team 7 shortly after we learned of Naruto's death. We never found Naruto's body in the Rain Village or any clues to were the Akatsuki was. All I can say is this: I will murder every last Akatsuki until I get my Revenge......_

_-Sign, Sakura Haruno, Jonin._

I read what I had wrote in my journal for the twelve time that day. Even I didn't realized that I really wanted to kill the Akatsuki. If only I could talk to Naruto or Ashly right now.

"Sakura" my mother called to me.

"Coming"I shouted to her.I had to forget about Naruto and Ashly for now.I had a duty to do.

"Sakura. Kakashi here."my mom said annoyed then.

If I had one wish..... It would be to bring Naruto back to me.

* * *

"Sakura there you are"Sai said when I got to the training area with Kakashi-sensei.

"Your late.....again"Sasuke said in a tree well napping.

"What's you doing,Sasuke-chan?"Sai asked him in a sing-along voice.

"None of your business,loser"Sasuke yelled at Sai.

"Sakura" a voice called out angrily.

"Yes?"I said quietly.

"Hiw dare you steal Sasuke-kun and Sai-chan from me"Ino said then coming into view.

"You can have them"I said to her.

"What do you mean?"she asked me.

"I don't love them in a boyfriend/girlfriend way"I said to her slowly.

"I see"She said with a smirk.

"Then who do you like?"She asked.

"Someone not living"I said under my breath.

"Who?"she asked again.

"Someone you don't know"I said then.

"Okay"Ino said then.

"Good luck on your mission"Sai said with his fake smile.

"Thanks...."Ino said before disappearing.

"So.... what's the mission today,sensei?"Sai asked with a calm face.

Sasuke giggle a little at how Sai had act and I laughed with him.

"The mission is to go to the Rain Village"Kakashi said then.

"Why there?"Sasuke asked.

"To finish the mission me,Hinata and Naruto started"He said boredly.

"I see"Sai said quietly.

"Who else is coming with us,Kakashi-sensei?"I asked him.

"Hinata Hyuga,Gaara of the Sand,Ino Yamanaka,Rock Lee and you three"He said.

"I see."I said to him.

"Who's partner with who?"Sasuke asked.

"GaaHina,SasuIno,LeeSai and KakaSaku"he said.

"Gaara with Hinata,Sasuke-chan with Ino,Rock Lee is with me and Sakura-chan is with you?"Sai said repeating everything he had said.

"Yes"he said with a nod of the head.

"Whatever"I said with a wave of my hand.

"Lets go"He said before leaving........

* * *

It didn't take us long to get to the Rain village. It took us a week and we were there. Hinata said to be careful in the village. Sasuke got mad when Gaara kissed Hinata on the cheek. Lee tried to kill Sai well Ino tried to murder Sai for insulting Rock Lee. Kakashi tried to kiss me and I kick him in the balls. Gaara tried to kill Sasuke and Hinata fainted. Just like old times. If only it were like old times.

"Die Sasuke Uchiha"Ino & Lee said.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MOTHER-FUKER BASTARD"Gaara said as he yelled and chased Sai.

"Help me"Sai said quietly.

"Do you need help?"a voice called out to us.

I turn around and stared face-to-face with blue-hair female that had told me and Tusande of Naruto death.

"You?!"I scream at her.

"Do I know you?"She said with a fake smile.

"You know who you are!"I said to her.

"Oh, your Sakura-chan"she said sweetly.

"Yea and you are?"I asked her.

"I'm Konan"she said nicely.

"Sakura-chan"Ino said then.

"What?"I asked her.

"Who you talking to?"She asked then.

"Konan"the woman said to Ino.

"Hello"Ino said.

"Who are you?"she asked.

"Ino Yamanaka"Ino said.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga"Hinata said behind her.

"Sasuke Uchiha"Sasuke said boredly.

"Rock Lee. Youth is in the air"He said with his creepy smile.

"Sai"he said.

"Gaara"Gaara said quietly.

"Kakashi Hakate"Kakashi-sensei said.

"Are you here about your friend Naruto Uzumaki?"Konan asked me.

"Yes"I said to her.

"Then come with me"She said before leading us through the village.

I wonder what we were going to do once we got there. If only we could find Naruto.......

* * *

**Author Note: here chapter one of the story. **

**sorry if it makes no sense.**

**Later....**


	3. Death Of An Uzumaki

**Author's note: I'm upadating this story too. Has I said in my other story, I will be updating a few others chapters to my diferent stories if I feel like it and a new story or two for the tudors.**

**Hope you enjoy the story.**

**One half of the story is Naruto's point of view.**

**Hints of couples: NaruSaku(one-sided) and HinaNaru(one-sided)**

**Friendship: Naruto & Sasuke, Hinata & Naruto, Sakura & Naruto (mention), Konan & Ashly.**

**This chapter is mostly a flashback of Naruto's death and how this person can get back to earth to help. The rules that are mentioned in here will be inmportant to the story later. I will go into details about what they are later.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Death Of An Uzumaki**

* * *

"Where am I?" a voice called out in the darkness.

"Your are here, my son" another voice answer his.

"Who are you?" the voice yelled.

"I'm the person that is going to guide you around here" the second voice answer the first.

"Why?" the first voice asked.

"Because..., I wish to help you, my son" The second voice said.

"Oh please don't help him" a third voice said.

"Why not?" the first voice asked the third voice.

"Because you are useless and we can't use you in our plans" the third voice answered.

"I'm going to help him" the second voice said.

"This one is useless. He is better off dead" the third voice said annoyed.

"I am going to save the world and help my friends" The first voice yelled.

"I can't allow you to leave" the third voice yelled at him.

"I'm leaving now and you can't stop me" the first voice yelled annoyed.

"I will stop you and make you disappear from this world forever, oh young one" The third voice said boredly.

"I will change the world and get back to my friends" The first voice yelled loudly.

"But you are not alive anymore child" The third voice said smugly.

"I don't care what you say. I need to help my friends" The first voice yelled angrily at the third voice.

"Please allow him to return to earth. We need him for the future." the second voice said begging the third voice.

"No, he can't return. He already lived his life on earth." The third voice said happily.

"But he was murdered before his life was to end" the second one yelled loudly.

"I don't care. I hate that one." The third one said softly to the second one.

"How can you hate that one when you don't know him." The second one screamed.

"I know him because he cause me pain and trouble so many years ago." the third one said annoyed.

"Give me back my life. I must get back to **her.**" The first one said sadly.

"That bitch is not worth your time, my young friend." The third one said with a laugh.

**"HOW DARE YOU SAID THAT TO ME! YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL. I LOVED THAT WOMAN"** The first one screamed loudly to the third one.

"Has I said, I don't care how you feel. I won't allow you to go back to earth, young one." The third one said sadly.

"Oh dear, you poor child. I will do everything in my power to help you." The second one said to the first one.

"Oh happy days are here. Happy days. The young one will never return to earth if I have anything to save to the ones that will have finally have said in it." The third one said gleely.

The first one looked at the third one with a smirk.

"So, you aren't the last person I need to talk to so I can come back to earth?" The first one asked with a laugh.

"I was lying to you, oh young one." The third one said quickly.

"I remember hearing about those people when I was a young lass on the other side. Here we have no genders so we are genderless in this realm." The second one said before clapping his hands.

"So, you can help me, my older friend?" the first one says to the second one.

"Yes I can help you, oh young one." the second one says happily.

"I will get you expel from this realm if you help the young one, oh old friend." The third one says has a threat to the second one.

"I don't care. I'll help the young one if my name is not Jane Amy Seymour." the second one says.

"Your name is not Jane Amy Seymour. You are no one. We are nameless here. We have no use for our old names from our past lives. So just give up my old friend." The third one said annoyed to the second one.

"I never give up, never go back on my word, cause that's my nindo, my ninja way. I will find a way to get back to earth with or without both of your help." the first one said passionly.

"If I help you there will be some rules that you must follow, oh young one." The third one said with a smirk.

"I'll help too." the second one said loudly.

"Okay." the first one says happily.

The first one was going back to earth. He would be able to see... **her **again.

"Just you wait, my love. I'll be back to you soon." The first one whisper under his breathed.

* * *

_Naruto awoke with pain in his head. He didn't know what had happen to him._

_Where the hell was he?_

_How did he end up here?_

_Why was he tried up?_

_The last thing that he remember before he woke up here was going to bed to rest for his mission that was going to happen the next day._

_Why had he end up here?_

_He could hear voices coming from somewhere. They where getting close to were he was. What would happen to him next? Would they kill him?_

_"What if they had Sakura-chan?" He thought with a panic,"What would they do to her?"_

_Naruto tried to hear what they were saying._

_All he heard were **"demon", "tail-beast", and "unseal". **_

_What did those words mean?_

_Unsealed?_

_UNSEAL!_

_They were going to try to take the Kyubbi from him._

_He couldn't let them do it._

_Who ever they were?_

**_"Oh,"_**_ one of them said, **"He is awake now leader-san."**_

_**"Good." **was all a man voice said._

_They were the Akatsuki._

_Naruto eyes wided in fear._

_He had to escape from them before they tried to kill him._

_He wouldn't die like Gaara and have his friends mourn him._

_He wouldn't leave Sakura-chan all alone in the world with no one from the fromer team seven around her._

_He couldn't leave Sasuke out there alone to be taking over by that bastard, Orochimaru._

_He couldn't leave Ashly out there without talking to her one more time._

_He couldn't even leave Sai alone. _

_He need to teach that guy how to be a real human boy._

_He couldn't leave Sakura-chan alone at all._

_He loved her with all his heart._

_He need to be there for her when she was down and help her get through the good times with laughed._

_He couldn't die._

_He was freaking Naruto Uzmaki._

_The Future Hokage Of The Leaf and the number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja of the leaf._

_He didn't want to lose any more friends and allies._

_He didn't want any one to have to go through that pain again._

_Naruto kick his foot against the wall._

**_"Aw. He so cute, Leader-san." _**_a blue-hair woman says to an orange hair man._

**_"He's not cute, he is dangerous, Konan. Remember that before you speak again." _**_the man says coldly to the woman called Konan._

**_"What will we do next with him, leader-san?" _**_another female asked with blonde hair to the leader of the Akatsuki._

**_"We're going to seal the Kyubbi into the staute of where the other tails-beast were seal." _**_The man said annoyed to all the members of the Akatsuki._

**_"Hai, Leader-san" _**_they all say._

_Several of them walk away from Naruto._

_"Where are they going?"_

_"What is going to happen next?"_

_"Would they give him some food?"_

_"Would he be able to eat some ramen?"_

_"Who is this **"Leader-san"** has they call him?"_

**_"Hey, Naruto!" _**_a voice call to him._

_Naruto turn and stare at the woman would had called to him._

_It was the blonde hair woman who had called him by his named._

**_"He a freaking demon, Ashly. Stop treating him like he is a human. He is just the Kyubbi in disguse and once we will seal him away, he will be dead. He just a piece of trash, lower than human. No better than an animal,really. But some animals are treated better than him. He just dirt, really." _**_one woman with black hair said annoyed._

_Naruto was seeing red._

_"WHAT DID THAT WHORE SAY ABOUT HIM?"_

_"WHO GAVE HER THE RIGHT TO CALL HIM AN ANIMAL?"_

_"He was better than dirt and trash."_

_He was Naruto Uzumaki._

_The Hero to his friends._

_He was..._

_Naruto lost his thoughts when a voice reach though his brain._

**_"SHUT THE HELL UP OLIVIA. WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS BOY ANYWAY. HE HAS A NAME SO USE IT. IT'S NARUTO FREAKING UZUMAKI AND DON'T FORGET IT." _**_the blonde hair girl yelled, (her name was Ashly, right?) to the black hair woman called Olivia._

_The blue hair woman,(Konan was her name?), just stare at the two female fighting._

**_"He like to eat ramen right?" _**_She asked them._

**_"Yeah. Why?" _**_Olivia asked Konan._

**_"We won't be able to seal him away for a few days." _**_Konan said softly._

**_"You and shit-for-brains give him the food. I ain't going near that freak agian." _**_Olivia screams to Konan and Ashly._

_Both nod their head to her before she walks away._

_Konan dropped the ramen through a hole in the place Naruto is being hold before walking away without another word to anybody dragging the younger girl, Ashly, with her._

_Naruto eat the ramen up really fast before going back to sleep._

_This pattern continue for the next few days till they are ready._

_He knew an Ashly, too._

_She was his teammate and friend too._

_He cared for her._

_But what if she had joined the Akatsuki?_

_Naruto shooked his head no._

_That couldn't be true._

_Ashly would never betrayal the Leaf Village, right?_

_Right?_

**_"Good-bye Naruto Uzumaki. Maybe in a different life we could have been friends." _**_the orange hair man says softly before starting the ritual._

_*Several hours later*_

_It hurt._

_Why did it hurt so bad._

_Who was he?_

_Was he even a boy?_

_Was he a girl?_

_Who is he?_

_Human?_

_He once knew what that was._

_Was he even living now._

_Or was he dead._

_He once knew who he was._

_He had a name once._

_He had a life and people who cared about him._

_He was even in love with a woman,_

_Her name was..._

_Oh, what was it._

_Oh, he forgot it like everything else._

_All he remember was her pink hair._

**_Her short pink hair._**

_He could faintly hear a voice._

**_"We have finally done it. We have all the tail-beast. This work is our for the taking. Soon there will be no one in the way of the Akatsuki." _**_the voice said with pride and happiness._

_Who were the Akatsuki?_

_Oh, he didn't care now._

_He was dying. _

_He could feel it._

**_"NARUTO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." _**_a heartfelt cry was heard._

_Naruto?_

_Was that his name._

_Who was crying over him?_

_He didn't deserve whoever was crying over him._

_He wasn't worth it._

_He was useless._

_He had fail._

_But what had he fail?_

_That pink hair girl?_

_What was her name again?_

**_"Naruto, you can't die. You need to live, live for me, live for Sasuke, live for SAKURA." _**_the sad voice said to him._

_Sakura?_

_Was that the pink hair girl name?_

_Oh, he was getting tired._

_He just wanted to sleep._

_He had been useless has a ninja and had fail very badly._

_Oh, he could see a light._

_It was so bright._

_So bright and warm._

_"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan" was the last thing Naruto thought before everything went black._

_The light was so warm._

_So very warm..._

* * *

**Author's note: Finally finish this chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Smell you later.**

**~AshlyKagome15**


End file.
